Run and Cry Wolf
by fleetedfox
Summary: You've got teeth like a wolf, but you cry like a sheep. / A collection of Fenris/F!Hawke oneshots.
1. A Night to Remember

A/N: Giiirl, how good it feels to be ignoring my responsibilities and writing fanfiction again. I've spent roughly three years procrastinating in other ways, but this seems much more fun! Plus I have a support system (and by support system I totally mean someone peer pressured me into this by writing some bombass fanfiction and triggering my low impulse control so I hopped on the 'get fucked' train to 'fanfiction is your life now' town and here we are!). Very excited! Of course I picked something that hasn't been popular since 2011 but to be fair, I am currently playing it for the first time because I procrastinate on everything, even things I like to do.

Tl;dr: I word vomit a lot, excited to be here, love me please. 

* * *

It was the millionth time Hawke had traced the lines of tattoo spanning the flesh she could reach, the ex-slave's back to her. She had to have been doing this for the better part of an hour but she couldn't seem to stop, desperate to memorize the lines and ridges of him. She was startled into stopping when he finally spoke.

"How many times are you going to do that?" Fenris drawled, a hint of amusement in his tone. He rolled over onto his back and tilted his head in her direction. His hair followed the movement and a shock of white briefly hid his eyes from sight. Hawke couldn't help but love those eyes, although she couldn't tell you exactly what color they were. Sometimes they seemed more gray, sometimes more green, as if a maelstrom of a storm was brewing just underneath the surface.

Hawke pushed herself up a little, her unbound hair tumbling over her shoulder as she regarded her elven lover. "As many times as I like," She answered cheekily. Her lips curved into a gentle smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started…" Fenris admitted with a sigh, relaxing into the soft covers of Hawke's bed. He'd been living too long in Danarius's abandoned mansion with few comforts: he hadn't touched a thing since they'd ransacked the place years ago. "Light sleep is both a blessing and a curse."

Hawke frowned suddenly. "Sorry, I should have known." She mentally chastised herself. How could she not have thought that about him? He'd spent how many years as a slave, beckoned and abused all hours of the day and night and she'd just thoughtlessly kept him from sleep.

"Why would you have known?" He reached out to take her hand, pulling it towards him and resting it against his chest. He guided her fingers across his chest, loosely following the lines of lyrium he knew so well.

"Suppose it's just common sense." She sighed, settling herself against him and allowing their joined hands to follow the gentle swirls again and again. It was hard not to sulk. As those thunderstorm eyes turned to her, she stubbornly avoided the intense gaze. Only once Fenris stopped the now rhythmic motion did she tilt her own gaze up.

He looked down at her in silence before breaking the contact, staring at nothing. The crackling of the fireplace was the only noise for almost too long. "I don't expect you to understand what my life was like. As a matter of fact, if you did…" His hand tightened on hers. "Nevermind. My main concern is that you don't pity me… or yourself. What's done is done. I am what I am. Just… accept it. Accept _me_." His eyes came back to Hawke, his lips curling down as if with anxiety at her answer.

"Fenris." Hawke's voice came out in a rush of emotion. She pushed herself up again, wrapping her blanket around herself as she reached out and took his hand in both of hers. "Of course I accept you… if I ever made you feel otherwise…"

A bit of the tension leaked away and Fenris gave her a rare, small smile. "No, I… just like the reassurance."

Hawke smiled back, leaning in and brushing her lips against his. "Any time." 

* * *

A/N: Woo, a nice, short, sweet warm-up one shot.


	2. Trouble at Sea

A/N: I just finished Dragon Age II for the first time and I'M A WRECK SEND HELP.

This one features Anders. I have… complicated feelings regarding Anders. Also, it is my headcanon that they escaped on Isabela's ship at the end, sailing into the horizon as best friends forever~

* * *

Perhaps it was the deliriousness Anders was left with after the adrenaline rush the last several hours had been or perhaps it was the surly look on Fenris's face that started it all. They had been lucky Cullen - was it Knight-Commander Cullen now? - had seen sense and let them all flee. They hadn't stopped to gather possessions as they ran, Hawke only whistled for her faithful mabari and they were off.

He had never seen Isabela as confident as she was as she scaled to the crows nest of her new ship, barking orders and explaining things as well as she could to the several of them who had no clue what they were doing. Under her orders and control, they sailed off into the night. Despite them being at sea for hours nobody had yet slept a wink. That was supposedly what he and Fenris were supposed to be doing, as they had been relieved and sent below decks first (along with Donnic, who was sound asleep in a corner). Whoever had decided to send them together was asking for trouble. Thus far, Anders had merely laid back in a hammock, arms clasped over his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. Fenris had been leaning on the wall by the door, arms crossed and glaring at him for at least an hour now.

With a sigh, Anders pushed himself up, slowly. He did not miss the way Fenris tensed up, no doubt ready to fight him if he attacked. Anders could only laugh, stretching his arms above his head as he tested his sea-legged balance. "Who's the hypocrite now, Fenris?"

"Don't you dare." Fenris growled, his hands curling into fists.

" _You_ fought for _mages_!" Anders taunted boldly, laughing at the sheer insanity of that statement.

It wasn't a moment later Fenris slammed him back into a wall, his clawed gauntlets fisted into his shirt. "NO. I fought for _HER_." He snarled in response, his face a mask of rage. "Blowing up the chantry… what in the Maker's name were you _THINKING_?"

"Careful." Anders said in warning, his eyes flashing blue as Justice stirred.

Fenris made a disgusted noise. "You should take your own advice." He spat back, his lyrium tattoo's lighting up as he, too, channeled a bit of his rage. He used his grip on Anders and twisted around, tossing him across the room. "You can risk your own life as often as you want, I could give a fuck." As Anders regained his balance, Fenris strode towards him, his lyrium ghost crackling in the air around him. "But if you ever - _ever_ \- put Hawke's life in such jeopardy again I. Will. End you. No matter how she begs for your pathetic life. Am I in any way making myself unclear, mage?"

"You know… I do believe that's the most you've ever said to me." Anders offered him a lopsided grin, determined to antagonize him in his pre-sleep insanity. He ducked a punch that was poorly aimed in anger, wincing at the sound Fenris's gauntlet made against the wood. "The chantry brought it upon itself." He started his explanation a little late, inching back to his hammock. "It would have sided with the Templars, as always, and every mage in Kirkwall would have been slaughtered, including Merrill, Bethany and myself. I know you don't much care for Merrill or me, but what about Bethany? Hasn't Hawke lost enough family?"

"Don't try and twist this around, Anders." Fenris's eyes flashed predatorily as the mage sank back into his temporary bed. "Hawke has suffered enough and because of your actions, she has been forced to leave her home in flames for a second time. As much as I hope you decide not to stick around, you owe her your life because of your thoughtless actions. I trust you will never forget that." He stormed from the hold, his lyrium ghost fading and the door slamming behind him.

Donnic sat up suddenly at the sound, barely avoiding knocking his head against the wooden beam above him. He glanced around sleepily, looking from Anders to the door. "W'did I miss?"

Anders shook his head, twisting around in his cot and finally slipping into a troubled sleep, Justice (Vengeance?) broiling around inside him like a maelstrom.

* * *

A/N: Of course Aveline brought Donnic. Donnic was probably waiting right outside the Gallows to tag along with them because he's a precious baby. Also this didn't end up involving Hawke, oops. She was there in spirit.


End file.
